


Thorin/Thranduil Fanart vol.2

by VPZ



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, M/M, Revenge, Thorin Oakenshield/young Thranduil, Thranduil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VPZ/pseuds/VPZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poizonsss @ Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thorin/Thranduil Fanart vol.2

**Author's Note:**

> Poizonsss @ Tumblr

 

 

 

 

_Thorin will surely have his revenge._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
so I tried to draw another pic of Thorin and young Thranduil.

I have no regret. sorry not sorry

 

 

 

___________________________


End file.
